Navidad con aroma a café y vainilla
by EnllyUki
Summary: "No creo que la navidad tan solo sea unión, sino también una escusa perfecta para arreglar los lazos que se creía perdidos de alguna abertura sin sanar" Levi y Eren se preparan para celebrar la navidad juntos con sus dos adorados hijos, sus amigos y familiares. Todo parece ir bien hasta que Eren empieza a notar un tanto inquieto a su esposo ¿Que es lo que esconde?/Ereri/Mpreg/
1. 22 de Diciembre

**Holu ~ Vengo apareciendo con un nuevo fic, ah :´D **

**Un fic como Dios manda(?) Cursi, demasiado xD Dedicado para todas esas personas que disfrutan de tanto amor dulce *v* **

**Shingeki no kyojin claramente no me pertenece. Por favor todos los créditos para Isa la llama, digo Hajime Isayama. La historia si es mía EwE**

**Disfrútenlo ~ —lanza bastoncitos de dulce y galletitas de animales deformes—Mas deseos de navidad al final (?) **

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>22 de diciembre<strong>_**—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**No cuenta como error si recuerdas y aun sonríes"**_

* * *

><p>Mañana a primera hora tendría que ir al centro comercial. Comenzaba a retrasarme con cada uno de los preparativos. Sé que debí haber comenzado todo desde la semana pasada ¿Una de las razones?<p>

No es como si el tiempo al día me sobrara, y comenzar desde la semana anterior hubiera sido mucho mejor que estar lidiando justamente un lunes. Porque lunes es eso, un atareado lunes. Suspiré con pesar. Lo que al menos me permitía relajarme era la promesa que me hizo mamá —claro, después de prometerle primero que prepararía los muffins de chocolate que tanto le encantaban—. Ella se tomaría la molestia de viajar desde Alemania hasta aquí ¡Hasta Francia! ¿Lo pueden creer? Amaba a esa mujer. Igual, Armin y Mikasa también prometieron estar aquí ese día, a primera hora de la madrugada para ayudarme a preparar todo.

Una sonrisa gigante hizo presencia en mis labios, tenía personas grandiosas rodeándome.

Hoy, también fue un día bastante atareado pero no lo suficiente para un Jaeger. Claro que no. Y además me gané una gran sorpresa hoy. Irvin Smith —mi jefe y aparte de ello, mi más admirable enemigo— me ayudó adelantando mi paga por mis horas extras, cosa que agradecí de todo corazón. Incluso estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces con ese imponente hombre pero todo se fue a la reverenda mierda cuando se acercó y me dijo "Te doy unos cuantos dólares más para que le compres algo decente a Levi de mi parte". En serio, tuve que hacer unos esfuerzos colosales para no lanzarle el dinero a la cara y de paso la silla de su escritorio, que alardeaba de costoso y más que todo elegante. Solo tomé el dinero—tragando mi propio orgullo— y salí de la oficina hecho una furia.

Bueno, lo bueno de toda esa escenita fue que al menos logré conseguir el dinero suficiente para los regalos. Algo que me sacó una serie de risitas y saltitos alegres en todo el camino hacia la parada de taxis.

Al menos ya no tenía que preocuparme por aquello. Ni de mis niños y sus intentos de sonrisas al ver que no hay nada bajo el árbol.

Suspiré feliz. Este año sí que abría.

El señor taxista me sacó de mis ensoñaciones entusiastas preguntándome hacia donde debía girar en la siguiente intersección. Le respondí con gusto y levanté mi mano un poco ansioso. El pequeño reloj —regalo de mi lindo Levi—, mostraba sus diminutas manijas en movimiento. Un movimiento que me hacía desesperar cada vez más. Ya era bastante tarde y la nieve no es como si mejorara la situación. Apoyé mi frente en la ventanilla, observando a lo lejos varias personas caminando con urgencia, llevando en sus brazos enormes fundas de cartón y aun así apañándose para extender el brazo y pedir al algún taxi piadoso que se detenga.

Comenzaba a pensar que mi situación no hacía más que empeorar, pero tras pensarlo unos minutos caí en la cuenta de que mi situación comparado con muchas otras, estaba más que bien.

Tenía unos amigos asombrosos, una madre que me apoyaba y amaba, un trabajo decente —aparte de su molesto jefe, claro—, un lugar cómodo al que llegar después de una larga y pesada jornada de trabajo, a pesar de que no era grande y no tenía una de esas pantallas plasma o de esos jarrones bonitos en cada esquina de la casa, porque no gozábamos de dinero en exceso, pero sí que les podía asegurar que era un lugar perfecto para una familia pequeña y estrecha.

Y más que todo tenía a mis tres amores…bueno cuatro contando con Rubic, nuestro enorme perrito. Eran todo para mí, mi razón para vivir y sentirme el hombre más afortunado en toda la faz de la tierra. Mi propia familia.

Me incliné hacia delante, topándome con la mirada de aquel desmotivado taxista. No se veía feliz, mucho menos satisfecho con los estruendosos pitidos provenientes de los automóviles a cada lado del taxi.

Me relajé.

— ¿Sabe? Puede ser mucho peor—regresó a mirarme ceñudo y volvió a aplastar el centro del volante con fuerza.

Reí volviendo a acomodarme en mi lugar. Al parecer para el hombre esto no podía empeorar.

.

.

.

_Amaba con fervor las luces navideñas. Siempre he pensado que eran la parte esencial de cualquier adorno, casa o arbolito. ¿Y cómo no serlo? Eran brillantes, titilantes y alegres ¿A quién en su sano juicio no les gustaría? Incluso al árbol más decaído, triste y opaco podría darle vida con aquellos pequeños tubitos de cristal que resplandecían en la oscuridad. Solo por el simple hecho de para eso sirven._

_Para dar luz y vida._

.

.

.

Metí la llave a la cerradura con cuidado de no hacer ni el mínimo ruido y la giré. Podía verse cómico. Ya saben, un hombre adulto —demasiado alto— agarrando con un solo brazo al menos unas cinco fundas enormes de compras navideñas, aprisionando el maletín bajo el antebrazo libre e intentando meter todo dentro de la casa sin hacer ruido.

Ridículamente gracioso.

Al entrar lo primero que me invadió fue la intensa y fuerte sensación de comodidad. Comodidad acompañada por frescura y una necesidad de reír. Claro, luego todo aquello —como siempre— se vio interrumpido por los alegres ladridos de Rubic al fondo del pasillo.

Rayos a ese perro no se le escapaba nada.

— ¡Rubic! —Rayos, a ese hombre tampoco se le escapaba nada— ¡Hey, ya quieto!

Susurraba bajito pero con la suficiente energía como para que ese perro calmara su hiperactivo cuerpo y apagara sus ruidosos ladridos. Como siempre, al único que escuchaba era a Levi.

—Hola—murmuré al tiempo que se acercaba a ayudarme con dos de las fundas más pesadas. Me incliné a darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y tras un momento me giré a cerrar la puerta y lo seguí.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —me preguntó al llegar a la cocina dejando amabas fundas sobre la mesilla color crema, como si simplemente fueran un par de fundas llenas solamente de plumas.

—Bastante bien— respondí estirándome. Una de las tantas cosas que amaba de Levi, era su facilidad de relajarse y también la forma rápida en la que cambiaba ese carácter tan suyo.

No es que sea impulsivo. No, claro que no. Es solo que Levi puede pasar de ser un hombre serio, frío y calculador a un gatito demandante y necesitado de mimos y muchos abrazos. Pero uno nunca puede bajar la guardia, porque de esa adorable imagen puede pasar en un chasquido de dedos a ser letal, con la boca más afilada que una katana recién estrenada y una mirada capaz de matar a cualquiera que se atreva a contradecirle o simplemente mirarle más de lo debido.

Si, Levi tenía un carácter demasiado voluble. Es por ello que lo veo como una persona más vulnerable, eso no quiere decir que lo vea como alguien débil porque es más que obvio que Levi es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Solo que es frágil muy, muy en el fondo.

Si supieran lo que me costó exponer ese lado suyo a mí. Fue duro, pero nunca deje de insistir.

Luego estaba su apariencia contradictoria.

A mediodía, cada vez que llegaba a casa tras salir de su turno en la cafetería de la esquina, solía primeramente darse un buen baño. Luego—mi pequeño amor obsesivo por la limpieza— se ponía ropa holgada, la que encontraba más cómoda al fondo del armario.

Había días en lo que tenía que recordarme que teníamos hijos y que ellos sacaron la perfecta audición de su linda mami para no tener que abalanzarme sobre él y hacerle el amor el mismo segundo que lo encontraba usando mi ropa, que de por si le que quedaba gigante.

Y por último se ponía el delantal con volados que mi muy amigable madre le regaló, según ella, con fines "inocentes".

Aún seguía pensando que lo hizo a propósito. Mi mamá a veces podría permanecer con la apariencia de una mujer decente y tranquila pero cuando se trataba de mi vida junto a Levi, solía sacar esa parte alegre y muy en el fondo pervertida. Es por ello que no dejaba de pensar en el verdadero fin que escondía al haberle dado ese regalo. Siempre creí que lo hizo para ponerme a prueba.

Y también porque ella tenía un cariño muy especial y único hacia Levi.

Recuerdo que al principio, hace aproximadamente siete años, a mi mamá no se le daba muy bien tratar con personas desconocidas, sospechaba de cualquier y no dejaba que nadie se acercara a mí porque tenía el temor de que alguien me hiciera daño. Una situación absolutamente fundamentada.

Estábamos solos, papa nos había abandonado sin razón ni miramientos. Simplemente había desaparecido.

Obviamente tenía miedo.

Y bueno, un día llegó Levi.

Dos años mayor que yo, temido por casi todo el colegio, tachado de mujeriego y perteneciente a una familia de drogadictos. Incluso hubo veces en lo que escuché rumores acerca de sus caminatas hacia esos bares de mala muerte y cuanto cobraba por dejarse toquetear por los morbosos con suficiente dinero.

Oí mucho de esos rumores, lamentablemente mamá también lo hizo.

Resumiendo todo, fue demasiado complicado y duro desde el mismo momento en el que decidí ser su amigo, la naciente necesidad de protegerlo, mi enamoramiento, el noviazgo, luego mamá, decirle que estaba perdidamente enamorado de un hombre, que estoy saliendo con un Ackerman, el doloroso rompimiento, su viaje a su ciudad natal, tener que seguirlo, pedirle matrimonio, vivir con su frecuente rechazo, seguir insistiendo, el hecho de que me aceptara, mamá conociendo de a poco a Levi , encariñándose con él, la boda, _aquella_ perfecta noche, convivir como una pareja a pesar de las constantes diferencias, el primer embarazo.

Por Dios. Fueron muchas cosas hermosas, de vez en cuando tristes, incluso dolorosos y agobiantes pero no fue suficiente ese hecho. No fue suficiente para quitarles el brillo y la luz y ante todo no fue suficiente para desaparecer la sensación bonita de vivirlas.

— ¡Eren!

—… ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Levi me miro con gesto molesto, no cualquier _gesto molesto_. Era de ese tipo de expresiones que solo me ofrecía a mí.

—Hasta que te dignas en responder—aun ceñudo terminó por quitarme las fundas restantes y ponerlo a un lado de las demás— Apresúrate, mocoso. Los niños ya están en camino junto con Kenny— se dio la vuelta pareciendo una tanto ansioso.

Lo pude ver en como jugueteaba inconscientemente con los bordes del delantal. En ese tipo de casos mi cuerpo ya se movía solo, era algo involuntario. Como si al realizar esas acciones su propio ser me estuviera lanzando una llamada silenciosa para que me acercara y lo reconfortara. Me volvía loco, más que todo por el hecho de saber de memoria cada uno de sus más detallados movimientos.

Conocía su cuerpo, al igual que él conocía el mío.

—Levi ~…—me ignoraba, seguía caminando hacia la salita de estar. Sonreí divertido sin dejar de seguirlo y seguí llamándolo— Levi, mi amor, mi tesoro, mi vida, mi algodoncito de azúcar, mi gatito, mi cielo.

Sabía que estaba sonriendo, seguramente ya exasperado. Pero no le di importancia, al menos no a sus signos de exasperación, pero tengan por seguro de que por moría ver esas sonrisitas escondidas.

— ¿No te olvidas de algo?

—No.

—Amor—lo dije en tono de súplica.

— ¿Qué?

—No te hagas del rogar.

—Y tú deja de hacerte el ofrecido.

—Solo me hago el ofrecido contigo—sus hombros se sacudieron. Me sentí satisfecho y feliz por tal logro.

—Amor…amor— ¿Cómo mas lograría llamar su atención? …¿Cómo? Ah, olvídenlo. La idea vino a mi mente sin pensar en más consecuencias— Amorcito… no quiero asustarte pero hay una araña en…—

— ¿Qué? ¡¿En dónde?! —Se giró rápidamente y ladeó la cabeza con gesto observador—Eren trae el frasco de insectos. Apresúrate o escapará.

—Pero…—

—Date prisa, mocoso.

—En el frasco aún sigue el escarabajo que Noah encontró.

—…Entonces mátalo.

—Emma se molestará si se entera.

—Mierda…Entonces trae mis guantes. Yo mismo lo cogeré y lo sacaré fuera.

—Levi.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Era…era mentira.

Creo que no era necesario dar detalles de las miradas letales y los insultos que me gané por tal chistecito.

.

.

.

_Nunca me ha gustado el café. Lo que si podía decir que amaba era la vainilla. Su aroma y su sabor, eran agradables y me tranquilizaba a cierto punto._

_A Levi nunca le ha gustado la vainilla, por no decir que la odiaba. Lo que sí amaba eran las tacitas rebosantes de humeante y recién preparado café. Lo hacían sentir más relajado._

_Fue un día cualquiera, en la cafetería en la que él trabajaba _— _incluso ahora trabajaba en una cafetería cercana a nuestra casa en Francia_—,_ que después de mucho tiempo pedí café. El me atendió, bueno técnicamente yo lo obligué a que me atendiera y le pedí que se sentara conmigo. _

_Aun no éramos novios, pero el sí que sabía con creces cada uno de mis sentimientos. Se lo repetía las veces que se me era posible, cosa que a veces parecía molestarlo. Es por ello que me limité a robarle unos cuantos minutos de su trabajo por las mañanas, tan solo eso. Ni siquiera lo iba a ver al comedor del colegio como solía hacerlo un par de semanas antes, ni iba a sentarme junto a él en la biblioteca. Porque debo añadir que él amaba leer, no lo demostraba como muchos estudiantes del colegio, que llevaban los libros más reconocidos y aparentaban leer. Él se escondía tras esos enormes libreros y leía como si su propia vida dependiera de ello. _

_Sonreía de vez en cuando, un pequeño tirón de labios, un detalle tan diminuto. Tan solo eso bastaba para dejarme embobado y con el corazón latiendo con urgencia dentro de mi pecho._

_Bueno, volviendo al tema. Dejé de acompañarlo o como él decía deje de "asfixiarlo"._

_Lamentablemente no era una persona fuerte cuando se trataba de mis sentimientos y mi determinación me gritaba que lo siguiera viendo sin falta cada día. Así que me di el pequeño lujo de visitarlo en su trabajo de cada fin de semana. _

_Como iba diciendo, ese día le había pedido que me acompañara mientras me tomaba el amargo café. Él sabía que me desagradaba, incluso cuando tomó mi orden, me preguntó una vez más si había pronunciado la palabra "café", yo simplemente asentí._

_Ahora me veía un tanto extrañado a causa de la mueca que se formó involuntariamente en mi rostro al probar el primer sorbo._

—_Esta…—_

—_Amargo— había completado mi oración, con gesto adusto._

—_No iba a decir eso._

— _¿Ah, no? —un total tipo desbordante de sarcasmo. Ese era Levi._

—_No, iba a decir que está triste._

— _¿Qué? —sonreí dejando la taza encima del pequeño platito. Había logrado sacarle la primera expresión de confusión a ese hombre._

—_El café esta triste._

— _¿De qué mierda estás hablando?_

—_Ya sabes, le….le falta algo—respondí levantándome y dirigiéndome a caja. No regresé a mirar pero sí que pude sentir la mirada de extrañeza con la que me veía. Me detuve y le sonreí a la cajera—Disculpe, ¿Será que puede ponerle un poco de vainilla al café? Si no es mucha molestia, claro._

—_Ah, no, no. No es ninguna molestia—tomó la taza de mis manos y se la llevó dentro con urgencia. Detrás mío escuché un leve "tsk" de parte de Levi y reprimí el deseo de girar junto una esa sonrisa divertida que el tanto odiaba._

_Luego de unos cuantos minutos la chica regresó con la taza en sus manos y con sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas. _

—_Aquí tiene._

—_Muchas gracias—me encaminé hacia mi puesto con cuidado, sin dejar de observar el pequeño corazoncito dibujado encima del líquido. Estaba menos opaco que antes y el olor dulce de la vainilla relajaba mis sentidos, como siempre—Pruébalo._

—_No_

— _¿Por qué?_

—_No quiero._

— _¿Por qué no quieres?_

—_Porque no quiero y punto._

—_Pero ¿Por qué no quieres?_

—_Ah._

—_Solo prueba un poquito._

—_Agh, mocoso tonto—murmuró tomando de mala gana la taza entre sus manos. _

_Esperé pacientemente a que diera el primer sorbo, incluso mi corazón parecía estar esperándolo porque no paraba de golpear mis costillas reiteradas veces. Como si quisiera escapar y así poder ver cada una de las expresiones de ese pequeño hombrecito gruñón y arisco._

— _¿Qué tal sabe?_

_Volvió a bajar la tasa y suspiró pareciendo resignado._

—_Nada mal._

_Le gusto, le había gustado. ¡Le gusto! Ah. _

_Apoyé el dorso de mi mano en mi mejilla, pensando, olvidando por un momento la promesa que me hice de dar distancia._

_Y más que todo pensando en las diferencias._

_A pesar de los gustos diferentes que existía entre las personas. Con un poco de valor y ante todo una mente abierta a nuevos cambios, podían coincidir en una mezcla que distaba totalmente de la palabra cliché y su significado. _

_Ese día la vainilla dejo de ser mi relajante principal, siendo así reemplazado en su totalidad por el café y la vainilla juntos._

_Y la razón fundamental que terminó por arrancarme la idea de dejar ir a Levi, llegó una semana después, al verlo tomar la misma mezcla con una mirada apacible y sosegada._

_¿Cómo rayos podía dejar ir a un tipo tan adorablemente…Levi?_

* * *

><p>"<strong>El café debe ser negro como el infierno, fuerte como la muerte y dulce como el amor" <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**¡Holiwis! *uuu***

**Antes que nada les quiero desear una muy feliz Navidad. Bueno, hoy es noche buena, pero igual. Por si las dudas.**

**Este es mi pequeño fic para la fecha, pequeño. Porque eso va a ser. **

**Este fic no tendrá más de cinco capítulos. **

**Y pues, necesitaba escribirlo porque lo llevaba pensando desde hace tiempo y pues como ya se acerca el cumpleaños de Heichou.**

**¡ES MAÑANA, BITCHES!**

**Lo subí :3333 **

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno **Nota importante**<strong>

**El fic comienza desde el 22 de Diciembre como dice en el nombre del capítulo (¡¿Enserio!?) Y cada capítulo será un día hasta llegar a Navidad y, por ende, al cumpleaños de Levicito Heishou.**

**Es por eso que no se alargará tanto :333 –nótese la carita psicópata-**

* * *

><p><strong>Sin mas que decir, me despido. <strong>

**Espero de todo corazón que pasen una bonita navidad, junto con sus amigos y familiar y también con el señor que vende helado en la esquina :3333**

**Adiouus ~**

**_Enlly —añádale gorro de navidad(?)—_**


	2. 23 de Diciembre

**Shingeki no kyojin claramente no me pertenece. Por favor todos los créditos para Isa la llama, digo Hajime Isayama. La historia si es mía EwE**

**Disfrútenlo ~ -les lanza caramelitos pasados—(?)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>¿Quieres ver el infierno en su forma más hermosa?"<strong>

"_**Enamórate"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**23 de Diciembre—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Papi, Noah no deja de molestarme!

—Noah, suficiente. Y tu Emma deja de gritar—Susurré tomando de una mano a Noah y de la otra a Emma—Mami no está, así que iremos a casa de su abuelo.

— ¿Abuelito Kenny?

—Sí, ese mismo.

— ¡No quiero ir!

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunté a Noah poniéndome de cuclillas frente a él y acomodando su camisa fuera de lugar.

Noah era el hermano mayor de Emma, tenía apenas cuatro años, heredó el cabello negro de Levi y su carácter, de mi sacó el tono de piel y mis ojos… y aún sigo preguntándome de quien rayos adquirió la leves ondulaciones de su cabello; a veces llegaba a ser impulsivo pero había ocasiones en los que realmente podía sorprender a una persona con el don de habla que había conseguido. Pero eso no le quitaba lo hiperactivo. Con el aprendimos a ser más tolerantes y ante todo un poco más comprensivos. Con el también aprendí a madrugar y a cambiarme en tiempo record para ir a buscar alguna tienda abierta por los constantes antojos de mi esposo. Y aprendí que las contracciones unas horas antes del parto eran demasiados dolorosos, obviamente quien más sufrió fue Levi, y enserio, cuando lo vi gritar de esa forma en el parto de Noah, lo único que deseaba era ponerme en su lugar.

Claro, luego se me pasó porque prácticamente caí inconsciente encima de una enfermera que no paraba de decirme lo pálido que estaba en esos momentos.

Con Emma fue una historia totalmente diferente, porque ella fue más o menos planeada.

Bueno, no planeada. Pero no nos cuidamos y no fue a propósito.

Más o menos les resumiré la historia diciéndoles que ya llevábamos una semana y media en total abstinencia. Y no solo de sexo, sino también de caricias y de esas pláticas que duraban horas.

Porque a Levi no se le daba bien dejar un ratito a Noah en su cuna. Por eso se lo llevaba con él a la cama. Era lindo tenerlo entre ambos, acariciarlo, encontrar similitudes de ambos en sus muecas, características o sus simples gestitos.

Pero pareció ser demasiado, ya que en una noche un poco agitada dejamos salir por completo esa frustración sexual.

Incluso aún recuerdo sus susurros de "Démosle un hermanito a Noah" y yo respondiéndole "Mejor una hermanita"

Emma salió más rápido que Noah. Muchos de las enfermeras que ayudaron, solían bromear y decir que tuvieron que tomarla en brazos antes de que escapara. Claro, lo decían porque no tuvieron que padecer en todo el viaje desde la casa hacia el hospital con cada una de las contracciones de Levi. Incluso el taxista parecía estar al borde del llanto con tanta mala palabrería e insultos de parte de Levi.

Por suerte llegamos enteros, aunque tuvieron que hacerme una cuantas radiografías en la muñeca derecha, después de que Levi —en un arrebato doloroso— me tomara de ella y la apretara sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Puede que haya sido angustiante en esos instantes pero ahora, al recordarlos, me parecen experiencias que ni toda la plata del mundo podría quitarme.

Como decía, Emma parece una pequeña muñequita de porcelana. Heredó el tono lechoso de la piel de Levi, su cabello es castaño, igual al mío, aunque tiene uno que otro mechón de un tono más oscuro; es muy, muy lacio y sus ojos son de un verde oliva con unos leves destellitos azulados. ¿Su carácter? Es muy alegre, suele sonreír todo el tiempo, y pasa dando saltitos por toda la casa. Pero tengan cuidado. Su sonrisa fácilmente podía pasar de angelical a una especie mueca sádica y malvada.

No alcanzaban las palabras para expresar cuanto amaba a ese par. Ellos junto conmigo éramos los únicos que podíamos hacer reír a Levi. En serio ¡Reír! Y también éramos los únicos que podíamos sacar esa parte sentimental y preocupada.

Y no lo olviden. También éramos los únicos capaces de sacar a su demonio interior.

—Abuelito Kenny me trata como si fuera un bebé.

—Aún no lo eres.

— ¡No! Yo ya tengo cinco años. Emma sigue siendo una bebé—continuó haciendo pucheros.

— ¡Soy solo un año menor que tú! —contraatacó su muy tranquila hermana pateando el piso.

— ¡Por eso!

—Niños, dejen de discutir. O los llevaré donde su tía Hanji.

Ambos niños, ante mi diversión, se miraron asustados y negaron rápidamente con la cabeza. Sonreí gustoso y los llevé fuera.

Nuestra casa, como dije, no era lujosa ni grande. Pero sí que era hermosa.

Vivíamos rodeados de casas igual de humildes y bonitas. De esas que tenían flores creciendo en los balcones y unas enredaderas que adornaban la pared de cada casa. Floreros rebosantes de plantitas coloridas formaban todo el camino hacia la carretera, ya que por ahí no podían pasar más que bicicletas. Bueno, al menos esa apariencia tenía en primavera.

En invierno todo era totalmente distinto. Llegando a ser casi mágico el ambiente en ese lugar. Como las casas estaban completamente juntas, llenaban todas las paredes de luces navideñas, las puertas tenían colgados unos letreritos en donde estaba escrito **"****Joyeux noël****"** con mucha polvo brillante y lucecitas a los lados. Y por encima pendía un alambre lleno de lucecitas y adornos que cruzaba del balcón de una casa con la de al frente. Dando un aire todavía más vivo y alegre. En la noche era hermoso verlo, pero con tanto ajetreo no he podido sacar ni a Levi ni a los niños a pasear bajo esas luces cuando el sol se escondía. Una pena, pero me prometí hacerlo.

Tanto Noah como Emma transitaban saludando a las personas que pasaban, incluso me pidieron ir por un par de panes recién horneados a la panadería de enfrente. Cosa que tuve que hacer porque yo también moría de hambre; aproveché también para comprar un pan calientito para Levi.

—Buenos días, Eren.

—Buenos días—asentí sonriendo a la joven vecina que pasó saludando. Cosa de la que me arrepentí al instante.

Olvidé mencionar que los celos letales de Levi también fueron transferidos a Emma. Y bueno ella no pasaba absolutamente nada por alto.

— ¿Quién era? —me preguntó ladeando la cabeza y observándome.

—La vecina, Emma.

— ¿Por qué te saludo de esa forma?

—Así saludan todas las personas, mi vida—no me salvaría de esta, lo sabía. Seguramente también le avisará a Levi y sería asesinado dos veces.

—Ella te saludo de una forma diferente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te vio de arriba para abajo—reprimí una carcajada ante su pequeño mohín molesto y sus palabras directas.

—No importa, mi pequeña. Ella solo es la vecina y así se quedará. Yo ya tengo a los dueños de mis ojos.

Aun se veía molesta pero permitió que la tomara en brazos — cosa que siempre tomo como un nuevo logro—, y la subiera a mis hombros. También tomé a Noah y los llevé así, como los pequeños niños que eran. Como mis pequeños niños.

.

.

.

— ¡Eren!

El olor a café recién preparado me inundó ni bien di dos pasos dentro del local. Y con ello llegó también el saludo alegre de Isabel y su efusivo abrazo. Llevaba puesto un sombrerito rojo con la típica borla blanca en la punta superior y tenía puestos un par de aretes con forma de un bastón de dulce. Sonreí devolviendo el gesto. Muchas veces había escuchado salir de los labios de Levi que ella era algo así como mi yo en versión mujer.

Cosa que me inquietó bastante.

Porque si Levi se había enamorado de mi siendo hombre, ¿Que le impedía enamorarse de ella si es similar a mí? El solo recordar ese tipo de pensamientos me provocaba una necesidad imperiosa de botarme al piso y comenzar a reír por lo estúpido que era pensarlo.

Ambos nos encaminamos hacia la mesa en donde siempre me sentaba cada vez que iba. E Isabel como siempre dejó sobre ella la tacita de café con vainilla que siempre pedía.

— ¡Farlan!

— ¿Qué? —el tipo salió rápidamente, viéndose un poco agitado y con mucha harina en las manos y en la cara—Izzy, aún tengo que preparar muchos pastelitos ¿Qué pasa?

—Llegó Eren.

—Ah— salió por debajo de la barra, sonriente y con un deje de resignación—Vaya que te demoraste. Levi parece estar molesto.

Suspiré con pesar. Claro que debía estarlo, lo llamé hace más de media hora diciéndole que estaría ahí en cinco minutos pero con tanto ajetreo de parte de los niños, Kenny y su vano intento de guardar los juguetes que había comprado la tarde anterior para los niños en la malditamente diminuta chimenea. Y luego Hanji viniendo de imprevisto hacia allí. Me hicieron retrasarme más de lo que planeé en un principio.

—Vamos, Farlan. No desalientes al pobre de Eren.

—No estoy haciendo eso.

—Si lo estás haciendo. No paras de decirle que Levi está molesto.

—Se lo dije una sola vez, tonta.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

— ¡Tonta!

— ¡Se lo diré a Levi!

— ¡Solo lo harás molestar más!

— ¡Deja de decir que está molesto frente a Eren!

— ¡Tú me obligas!

Muchas de las personas comenzaban a mirarlo con diversión, como si el entretenimiento del día hubiera empezado. Otros, quienes parecían ser nuevos clientes de la cafetería, miraban con confusión y otros con recelo. Pero no faltaba el imprudente que filmaba la discusión con su celular. Yo simplemente me limité a esconderme más en la silla y dar los primeros sorbos a mi café, con la esperanza de que en unos diez minutos todo se calme.

O al menos que alguien los calme.

Como pasa siempre, la puerta de la cocina se abrió con estrépito, asustándolos a todos, especialmente al par que discutía. Suspiré apoyando la palma de mi mano sobre la mejilla, al tiempo que dejaba la bolsa de panes recién horneados sobre a mesita y esperé a la inevitable reprimenda.

— ¿Por qué están gritando? —Levi salió con cara de pocos amigos del interior de la cocina causando que todos los clientes volvieran a sentarse, y a continuar con sus actividades, como si no hubieran estado viendo la graciosa discusión de Isabel y Farlan. Cosa que me causó gracia.

—Porque…porque Farlan me dijo tonta.

—Porque lo eres—murmuró a su vez Farlan.

— ¡Claro que no!

—Tsk, que molestos—se sacó el delantal con la insignia del local que llevaba puesto y salió por debajo de la barra—Farlan sigue con tus labores, ya dejé listo el horno. Y tu Isabel, aún hay muchos pedidos que atender. ¿O es que quieres que te ponga a trapear el piso?

—Pero lo trapeé hoy en la mañana—refunfuño cruzando sus brazos.

—No te pregunte si lo trapeaste o ¿sí? —Levi en realidad si se veía molesto.

Me extrañó verlo así. Sabía que al llegar seguramente me daría una de sus reprimendas y sermones acerca de la puntualidad, pero luego se calmaría y terminaría por sentarse conmigo y tomar un poco de café, como siempre.

Pero ahora ni siquiera me veía.

Eso me indicó de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

Me levanté retirando la silla hacia atrás de forma ruidosa. Levi enseguida regreso su mirada hacia la silla y luego a mí.

Me alegre de que lo hiciera. Se movió hacia mí dejando entrever un leve ceño fruncido, lo tomé por los hombros y lo acerqué para dejar un casto beso sobre su frente.

—Sonríe— susurré rodeándolo con ambos brazos—Levi, sonríe.

Negó con su cabeza aun apoyada en mi pecho y sus manos jugueteando con el collar colgando de mi cuello. Aquel collar con un relicario de madera en el centro que me regaló por nuestro primer año juntos.

— ¿Por qué, no?

—Cállate.

Reí separándome y llevándolo a nuestra mesita. No dijo mucho, pero supe que disfruto de el pan que le traje, más que todo cuando le comenté que fueron los niños quienes escogieron ese diseño. Luego solo me miró y yo le sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa. Aquella bonita sonrisa.

.

.

.

Entramos al centro comercial lentamente y noté como varias miradas se toparon con nosotros.

Pero como siempre, no le dimos importancia. Observé de soslayo a Levi; observé lo serio que se veía en ese instante, sentí la forma en como tenía enredado sus dedos con los míos y en como los destellos de las luces navideñas se reflejaban a la perfección en sus ojos.

Le di un suave apretón, intentando llamar su desorientada atención. Me devolvió el gesto pero no me miró.

Un poco apesadumbrado seguí guiándolo hasta la juguetería del piso superior. Hoy iríamos a comprar los juguetes para nuestros niños y quien sabe algún otro adorno que nos guste tanto como para que valga la pena gastar el dinero que tenemos. Levi se veía emocionado ayer en la tarde, y cuando digo emocionado es que estuvo conversando más de lo normal con Kenny, su padre. Cosa que me dejó sorprendido, especialmente porque el odiaba entablar conversación con él.

Supongo que aprovechó la ocasión, ya que de lo único que hablaba era de los regalos que iríamos a comprar al día siguiente para los niños.

Pero ahora, estaba demasiado distante. Me preocupaba, más que todo porque no parecía dispuesto a hablar de lo que le inquietaba.

Internamente me pregunté si tenía algo que ver con su salida de esta mañana. Levi de por si era estrictamente mañanero, nadie, ni siquiera yo le pude quitar ese hábito madrugador —aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su insomnio—. Lo que pasó fue que lo sentí separarse de mi muy llegada la mañana, algo que incluso para Levi era muy poco común y extraño.

Se había ido dejando una nota en la refrigeradora, junto con los garabatos de Emma y Noah.

"Tengo cosas que hacer. Eren no olvides llevar a los niños con Kenny y tampoco olvides apagar la estufa, ni la plancha y pon a lavar la ropa que dejé en la canasta a lado de nuestra habitación. Más te vale no olvidarlo"

Levi como siempre tan cálido conmigo.

— ¿Levi?

—Mmh.

— ¿A dónde fuiste esta mañana?

Sé que no podía obligarlo a hablar pero también estaba seguro de que no podía mentir a una pregunta.

—Tenía que….comprar una cuantas cosas para la cafetería—Ahí estaba, ese diminuto titubeo que me hizo detenerme a pensar más a fondo lo que me estaba ocultando.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Azúcar.

— ¿Qué más?

—Leche y unos recipientes que necesitaba Farlan.

—Pudiste haberme pedido que te acompañara o…—

—Está bien— me interrumpió mirando hacia el guardia de la juguetería—Ya los compré. No puedo retroceder el tiempo.

Estaba aventurándome en terreno inestable. Levi no se veía cómodo, y yo no hacía más que inquietarlo más con mis preguntas. Obligué a mis labios a sellarse como una de las mejores armas para atraer la atención de Levi; pero el pareció no darse cuenta de mi silencio y tan solo siguió caminando por las estantería de juguetes.

Se supone que vendríamos a comprar de una manera más jovial y alegre. No como si fuéramos un par de zombies a medio morir.

Levi no es así ¿saben? Al menos no conmigo.

Somos una pareja que hace locuras y deja a la gente pasmada. Aunque no lo crean, este hombrecito gruñón también tenía esa parte divertida y malvada; solo que ahora no lo estaba mostrando en absoluto.

Metí mi mano libre al bolsillo, y saqué de allí unos cuantos caramelos. Me los había robado de la cafetería de Levi porque me parecían graciosos los dibujitos que tenía en la funda. A pesar de que luego me gané una buena llamada de atención, Levi terminó cediendo y probando uno de los caramelos.

Aún tenía muchos en el bolsillo por lo que aproveché de la mejor manera que se me pudo ocurrir.

—Hey, hey—le extendí un caramelo al niño que pasaba corriendo justo en ese instante—Toma, por navidad.

El pequeño me miró con sus delicadas facciones distorsionadas en consternación, y luego de lo que parecieron minutos lo tomó y continuó corriendo tras soltar un leve "gracias". Sonreí satisfecho mientras que Levi parecía estar considerando seriamente el hecho de lanzarme el carro de juguete que sostenía directo a la cabeza.

— ¿Acaso quieres ir a la cárcel?

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué?

Suspiró de forma exagerada—Dudo que la madre de ese niño se tome de forma normal el hecho de que un total desconocido le haya ofrecido un caramelo a su hijo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Seguro piensan que estas repartiendo droga de forma campante por toda la juguetería.

Lo miré indignado— ¿Acaso me veo como un narcotraficante?

—Sí.

—Que cruel—lo observé girar los ojos y lo abracé. Lo hice instintivamente y él lo sabía.

Me estaba disculpando por ser tan impaciente cuando se trataba de sus respuestas y él también se disculpaba por no poder contármelo; lo sentí suspirar y lo estreché más en mis brazos. Entonces me acerqué a su oído y le susurré una única frase.

—_Y de pronto ya no quería mirar otros ojos…_

Hizo el amago de sonreír, olvidando por completo los pensamientos que le angustiaban hace unos cuantos segundos y me respondió—_Ni tomar otras manos…_

—_Ni besar otros labios._

Sonará cursi todo aquello pero amaba esa sola frase. Amaba escucharlo y amaba la forma en como sus labios se movían al hacerlo, amaba el efecto que tenía en él. Y amaba la reacción que tenía ante ello.

Es por eso que lo usaba solo en momentos críticos, cuando lo sentía desmoronarse o cuando se veía tan distante, perdido y triste. Esa frase lo avivaba.

Al igual que a mí.

.

.

.

_Hubo una noche en el que mamá había venido a visitarnos a Francia para conocer a su recién nacido nieto Noah, bueno no recién nacido ya que ya llevaba aproximadamente dos meses junto a nosotros. Mamá técnicamente nos había ordenado ir a divertirnos a Levi y a mí. Levi se rehusó, porque aunque no lo crean él era demasiado sobreprotector con nuestro primer hijo. Pero con ayuda de Hanji, más apoyo de mamá y mis interminables suplicas, logramos que accediera. Noah no lloraba mucho, a menos que de verdad necesitara atención así que tras darle unas cuantas instrucciones básicas salimos a divertirnos a un bar cerca del centro de Francia. _

_No terminó bien._

_Una chica rubia de enormes ojos azules se me había acercado. _

_Levi justo en ese momento había ido al baño y yo simplemente estaba sentado, dando vueltas en el banquito redondo frente a la barra, esperándolo. No me esperaba que la chica apareciera de la nada a hacerme conversa._

_Créanme cuando les digo que ella no se había acercado con malas intenciones, tan solo venía a preguntarme si había visto a su novia, según lo que detalló, buscaba a alguien llamada Ymir, que se había perdido en un total descuido de parte suya y la estaba buscando._

_La quise ayudar, porque parecía estar desesperada y ante todo preocupada. Ella se había acercado a mí, y le dije que había visto a una chica con las mismas características que ella mencionó unos momentos antes._

_No me esperaba que justamente en ese instante Levi estuviera parado tras la chica rubia, mirándome con el ceño profundamente fruncido y con una mirada que podría matar a prácticamente todo el bar. _

_¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta?_

—_Levi…yo no…—_

—_Nos vamos—dio media vuelta y comenzó a empujar a las parejas bailando frente a él. Yo lo seguí unos cuantos segundos después gritando un rápido lo siento a la chica con la que hablaba y de paso a las parejas que se veían indignadas ante el brusco comportamiento de mi esposo. Para cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba fuera, volviendo a sentir la brisa gélida del exterior. Levi no estaba muy lejos de donde yo estaba, por lo que apresuré el paso._

_Estaba parado frente al único poste de luz aun encendido de aquel vacío callejón y mantenía extendida la mano hacia la carretera, en busca de algún taxi, supuse._

—_Amor…_

_No estaba muy cerca de él, no como acostumbraba estarlo porque sabía que si me acercaba demasiado cuando estaba de mal humor no haría más que empeorar las cosas. Por lo que seguí guardando una distancia prudente entre ambos. O al menos lo estaba intentando, hasta que un carro oxidado y de motor ruidoso se detuvo muy cerca de nosotros. Lo vi extrañado, Levi también estrecho los ojos con sospecha ya que él tenía una visión más entera de quien estaba dentro._

_Entonces lo vi apretar los dientes y de forma violenta girarse hacia mí. _

— _¿Qué sucede?_

—_Nada, solo camina—me tomó de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos—Mierda._

— _Amor ¿Qué, pasa?_

—_HEY, LEVI—una voces roncas salieron del interior de aquel auto, provocando que su cuerpo entero tiemble y su pasos se hicieran más urgentes— ¿ACASO NO QUIERES JUGAR? _

_Regresé a mirar molesto ante sus gritos dirigidos hacia mi Levi. _

—_Eren, nos los escuches. Por el amor de Dios—susurraba apretando mi mano. Pero mi cuerpo de un momento a otro dejo de moverse al volver a escuchar las incoherencias que soltaban._

—_NO ME DIGAS… ¿ACASO ESE NIÑO TE ESTA PAGANDO MAS? ¿O ES QUE LO TUYO AHORA SON LOS MENORES? _

_Me solté de su agarre empuñando las manos con rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hablarle de esa forma? Malditos cerdos. _

—_Eren…—_

— _¿Acaso se creen mucho hablando de esa forma? —Mis dientes estaban apretados y la rigidez en mi cuerpo pedía ser liberado— ¿Qué se han creído? Putos viejos verdes._

_Un hombre de barba prominente salió con brusquedad del interior dejando entrever una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada burlesca que no hizo más que acrecentar mis dedeos de golpearlo._

—_Vaya, vaya al parecer te conseguiste uno con coraje ¿eh, Levi?_

—_Cállate, ni siquiera te atrevas a mirarlo_—_dije sintiendo la rabia comenzar a controlarme._

—_Eren, vámonos_—_murmuró detrás de mí. Escuché la leve preocupación en su voz. De esa preocupación que a él le gustaba esconder tras un tono más indiferente y hasta hosco._

—_No, déjalo Levi. Quiero saber hasta dónde es capaz este niñato._

—_Soy capaz de matarte_—_No me importaba en ese instante seguir ningún tipo de control, no cuando tenía a ese tipo de hombres con falta de inteligencia y moral frente a mí. _

_El bigotudo adoptó una postura firme y su sonrisita se ensanchó ante toda regla jocosa— Lanza tu primer golpe._

_Levi se mantenía muy pegado a mí, sentía su presencia a mi lado y su aroma inundaba mis sentidos como uno de los mejores incentivos. Entonces cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarme hacia el hombre unos brazos prominentes hicieron presencia detrás de mí, tomándome por completa sorpresa. Un temor frío me recorrió la espina dorsal y enseguida busqué a Levi con la mirada._

_Lo tenían, otro hombre un poco más bajo pero, ante mi odio, no menos morboso. Lo veía como si fuera todo el fajo de dinero que se ganó en la lotería. _

— _¡Suéltalo! —El hombre detrás no me dejo dar más de dos pasos. Enseguida me tomó de los antebrazos y me giró hacia el de bigote._

_Levi también forcejeaba, sabía que en cualquier momento lograría zafarse y dejaría inconsciente al hombre que lo tenía atrapado. No dudaba, de quien si dudaba era de mí mismo. ¿Qué tal si terminaban dejándome inconsciente y se llevaban a Levi? _

_Mierda, no. No lo permitiría. _

— _¿Qué pasó con esa determinación de matarme, eh? —Sonrió acercándose como si yo fuera la presa— Te voy a demostrar quién es el jefe aquí._

_Lanzó el primer golpe, dándome de lleno en el abdomen. Descolocándome un poco pero no lo suficiente como para no entrever su siguiente golpe. Me hice hacia atrás, dándome impulso con ambas piernas y lo empujé con fuerza provocando que de unos desequilibrados tras pies. El problema fue que el hombre de atrás no se quedó quieto, actuó casi enseguida. Uso su peso como un buen arma, derribándome._

_El choqué contra el piso no fue lo más doloroso, ni siquiera la primera patada, ni la segunda, mucho menos la tercera. Lo que me llenó de una opresión desgarradora fueron los gritos lejanos de Levi, llamándome y diciendo que era suficiente. Pero lo me hizo volver a mí fue el "Levántate, mocoso" que me lanzó con energía. Y así lo hice, me levantaba muchas veces. Pero no lo veía a él, de por si mi vista estaba un tanto borrosa y mi cuerpo pareciendo un simple juguete de goma. _

_Pero obligaba a mi cuerpo a seguir. Sin importar que. _

_Un nuevo golpe llegó sin previo aviso, causando que mi cuerpo vuelva a caer. Pero créanme cuando les digo que ni siquiera eso fue impedimento para volver a levantarme._

— _¿Qué carajos? Ríndete de una maldita vez._

_Solté una carcajada, volviendo a ponerme en guardia. Entonces escuché un sonido sordo proveniente de atrás. Del mismo lugar donde había estado Levi. _

_Jadeante a causa del esfuerzo físico, giré un poco mi cabeza hacia esa dirección sin dejar mi postura alerta y miré de soslayo. Entonces sonreí._

—_Ese mocoso nunca se rendirá—soltó un Levi muy molesto. Lo digo en serio, ni yo que lo había hecho salir de sus casillas más de una vez lo había visto de esa forma. Era tenebroso el simple hecho de mirarlo; aunque no para mí._

_Sacaron al Levi más peligroso._

— _¿En dónde…E-en donde esta?_

—_Ah, ¿Se refieren a su amigo? No lo sé. Tal vez ahogándose en su propia sangre— llegó a mi lado. Y por un momento pensé que seguiría de largo, pero una vez más logró sorprenderme—Lo siento._

_Lo dijo en apenas un susurró, uno rotó que me dejó en completo trance. Y siguió caminando hacia el par que sobraba. _

— _¿Quién quiere ser el primero? —vi el miedo grabado en las facciones de ambos hombres y caí en la cuenta de que me faltaba un largo camino por recorrer en el pasado de mi lindo y peligroso esposo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aasdfghdsd Aquí esta :´33333 <strong>

**Espero de todo corazón que hayan pasado una bonita navidad. Que hayan disfrutado junto con sus familiares, amigos y si tienen con su personita especial(?) Porque yo no tengo :´DDD**

**Y ahora…PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO. Ah, rayos TvT Ya se acaba este año –llora- **

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado la conti. Probablemente suba el siguiente cap el miércoles. Eso espero ;uu;**

**Adiouuus ~ **

**.**

**.**

_**Enlly**_


	3. 24 de Diciembre

**Shingeki no kyojin claramente no me pertenece. Por favor todos los créditos para Isa la llama, digo Hajime Isayama. La historia si es mía EwE**

* * *

><p><strong>"Es muy difícil ser fuerte con alguien que es tu debilidad"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

—**24 de Diciembre—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Mis niños, que lindos, que guapos. Mírense, pero que altos ya están—Tanto Emma como Noah se mantenían sonrientes ante la llegada de su abuela…con unas enormes galletas horneadas por ella misma.

Les encantaba el dulce, en especial si se trataba de postres hecho por mi madre o el padre de Levi. Contradictorio este último, ya que según Levi, Kenny cocinaba mucho peor que él.

Mamá había llegado esta mañana, así que tuvimos que volver a llamar a Kenny para que viera a los niños mientras Levi y yo íbamos a recogerla en taxi. Claro, pudimos habernos evitado la molestia de ir ya que fácilmente podría haber venido ella sola en taxi pero mi adorado esposo insistió en ir y recibirla nosotros mismos. Tuve que acceder, difícilmente podía decirle no a la imagen de un Levi recién despierto, despeinado y relajado.

Así que al cambiarnos rápidamente salimos.

No tengo un buen recuerdo de los aeropuertos. Y sé que a Levi tampoco le agradan.

Me hace rememorar el día en el que él se fue y me dejó solo en Alemania. Todo por culpa de una pelea que tuvimos, y también porque al parecer la estadía de Levi en Alemania había sido limitada.

Claro, eso se pudo arreglar. Fui yo quien al final no lo pudo soportar y se subió a uno de esos aviones, gastando casi todos los ahorros de mi vida para ir a Francia.

"_El amor te vuelve tonto"_

Sí que lo hacía. Ahora lo podía decir las veces que sea necesario y aun así no arrpentirme.

Levi pareció adivinar lo que pensaba, porque tomó mi mano y la sostuvo con fuerza. Incluso cuando atisbamos a mi madre caminando hacia nosotros con una maleta tremenda y una sonrisa cómplice al ver nuestros dedos entrelazados, nunca dejó de sostenerme.

— ¿Quieres? —una bandeja plateada estaba siendo extendida hacia mí. Sonreí al ver que era mi madre.

— ¿Chispas de chocolate? —pregunté ganándome una risita de su parte y un leve asentimiento.

En esos momentos, aun estábamos intentando avivar el fuego de la pequeña chimenea que teníamos ubicada al centro de la sala de estar. Kenny se mantenía conversando con una Hanji demasiado emocionada, Farlan e Isabel se encontraban sentados en uno de los sofás y conversaban conmigo acerca de lo que haría mañana por el cumpleaños de mi lindo Levi. Mamá pasaba repartiendo dulces y galletitas a todos y mis niños pintaban unos dibujos de navidad hechos por ellos mismos.

Levi, en algún momento de la tarde había desaparecido de mi vista. Ya no pude ir a buscarlo porque se me fue encomendado prender la chimenea, ya que el frío comenzaba a calarles los huesos.

—Listo—me levanté sintiéndome victorioso al ver como las llamitas ya no se apagaban—Creo que así está bien.

Y como si fueran mosquitos tentados por la luz de algún foco, todos se acercaron más a la brillante fuente de calor. Yo me retiré con un poco de dificultad y tras liberarme de los cuerpos de mis familiares, saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y revisé los nuevos mensajes.

Suspiré un poco más aliviado. Mikasa, Armin, Jean y Marco ya habían llegado.

Bueno, ahora si se podía decir que estaban todos en la misma ciudad. Fui al baño a lavarme las manos cuando escuché el timbre de la casa resonar débilmente. Me sequé rápidamente y fui a atender.

— ¡Eren! —cuatro pares de brazos me obligaron a adentrarme a la casa dando temblorosos traspiés. Comencé a reír sin poder creérmelo y con dificultad intenté rodearlos a todos.

—Dios, como los extrañé.

—Nosotros también, Eren—murmuró Mikasa dejando entrever unas pequeñas lagrimillas al borde de sus rasgados ojos.

—Vamos, pasen—me hice a un lado, dándoles paso a cada uno. Para cuando Jean pasó por mi lado yo ya sabía cómo responder.

— ¿Cómo vas, bastardo suicida? —me saludó dándome una palmada amistosa en el hombro. Ya me esperaba algo así, extraño hubiera sido que pasara de largo.

—Todo bien, cara de caballo. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Armin? —sonrió de lado dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi amigo de infancia. Fue entonces cuando lo vi; esa mirada soñadora, brillante, distante y ante todo…enamorada—Olvídalo, no me respondas.

Ya conocía esa mirada, yo mismo la sigo teniendo cada vez que veo a mi razón de vivir.

.

.

.

Tras acomodar a todos los invitados dentro de la pequeña casa, y al verme lo suficientemente satisfecho con lo ordenado que se veía. Me retiré con la excusa de ir a buscar a Levi para comenzar con el intercambio de regalos.

Aún era temprano, más o menos las siete de la noche. Aún faltaba un buen tramo de tiempo para que la medianoche llegara así que teníamos de largo para pasar conversando con la familia.

Seguí caminando, pensando que lo más probable es que Levi estuviera en el balconcito luminoso. Pero fue tal mi sorpresa cuando al pasar por la habitación lo viera sentado al borde de la cama, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante…hacía un papel con la insignia del hospital en una esquinita. Me detuve temeroso de que descubriera que lo estaba viendo, lamentablemente todos estos años que pasamos juntos en realidad no solo pasaron por pasar, el ya reconocía mi aroma y sentía ante todo mi presencia.

Se tensó, pero no se giró a mirarme. Lo que si intento fue doblar el papel entre sus manos temblorosas.

—Amor… ¿Qué…que es eso?

—Nada—se levantó y rápidamente me dio la espalda— ¿Ya llegaron todos?

Quería desviar el tema. Parecía necesitarlo. Pero yo ya no me sentía tan dispuesto a dejarlo pasar esta vez.

—…Levi—me acerqué lentamente, alerta a cada uno de sus movimientos. Tristemente, no obtuve nada más que una mirada seria acompañada de una leve advertencia grabada en sus ojos—Dime.

—Te lo diré ¿bien? Pero…no…no ahora.

— ¿Por qué? — En serio comenzaba sentir el pánico consumiéndome, ¿Por qué me lo ocultaba? Y si era algo tan malo ¿Por qué no simplemente se acercaba y me ordenaba que lo abrazara?

—Eren hay personas fuera. No hagas una de tus escenas.

—Estoy intentando no hacerlo, pero…estoy preocupado. Estas distante, difícilmente me dejas tocarte por las noches y ni siquiera me das los besos de bienvenida y despedida— Sonaba estúpido, cursi e infantil. Sabía que me escuchaba como un niño reclamando por un juguete que costaba demasiado, me estaba desviando otra vez y necesitaba que Levi volviera a poner esa calma en mi pequeño caos que no hacía más que extenderse.

Pero no me hablaba.

Di un último vistazo a su rostro; a su postura rígida, a sus manos jugueteando con los borde de una de las mangas de su camisa, a su labio inferior siendo aprisionado por sus dientes con fuerza. No quería lastimarlo, nunca quise hacerlo y a pesar de eso era consciente de que muchas veces —más de las que podía contar— he sido la causa de su sufrimiento.

Todo era estúpidamente contradictorio.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para rogar por el perdón, pero fue Levi quien al final terminó tomando la iniciativa.

—Lo siento—se acercó pareciendo muy débil y tiró del cuello de mi camisa hacia abajo. Hacia él, hacia sus labios—No entiendo absolutamente nada ahora, Eren. Quiero hacerlo, pero esto…esto es demasiado…Maldición—enterró su rostro en mi pecho y me atrajo hacia él con más vehemencia— Prometo contarte…porque ¿Por qué mierda no lo haría? Eres mi esposo, tú debes ser el primero en saber. Tú y solo tú.

Fue demasiado para mí. Sentir sus pequeñas lágrimas fueron el detonante de todo lo que estaba guardando en mi interior.

—Por Dios, Levi— lo abracé con fuerza, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo temblar contra el mio y lo elevé. El entendió y rápidamente enredó sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo. —Justo ahora me importa un carajo que nos escuchen.

Devoré sus labios con fervor mientras sentía como sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar juguetonamente los botones de la camisa uno por uno. Comencé a caminar hasta chocar contra la pared más alejada de la puerta. No iba a dejarlo escapar, y sabía que Levi por muy decente que se viera por las mañanas, en las noches era una historia totalmente distinta. Me separé un momento otorgándole unos cuantos segundos de oxígeno y me moví hacia su cuello.

Sus gemidos eran realmente bajitos, pero los escuchaba. Puede que incluso solo estuvieran ofreciéndome esos enloquecedores soniditos a mí; ya que después de todo él estaba al tanto del efecto que tenía en mí ese tipo de detalles provocadores. Gruñí en respuesta cerca de su oído, bajando de a poco mis labios hasta su pecho y descubrí gran parte de su agitado pecho; incluido con ello, ese par de botones erguidos en placer.

—¡Mmmgh! —sentí su cuerpo reaccionar automáticamente al lamer uno de ellos. Se arqueó contra la pared y pegó sus caderas a mí —ya de por si—necesitado miembro. Acallé sus gemidos con ayuda de mis labios, y se dio apoyo juntando ambas manos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Levi—susurré bajándolo apenas unos cuantos centímetros para así poder retirar con suavidad su pantalón junto con la única prenda que me impedía verlo en su totalidad, que me impedía amarlo—No importa que, Levi. Yo prometí apoyarte en absolutamente todo, incluso si me pides que me aleje.

—En mi vida te pediría algo así—introdujo una de sus manos entre nosotros y la llevó a la correa de mis pantalones. Observé sus labios y sobre todo esa mirada cargada de amor que me ofrecía sin miedo.

—Estoy dispuesto a entregarte más de mí. A pesar de que a veces soy un desastre.

—Lo eres—lo dijo soltando una de esas risitas que matan mientras bajaba de a poco mis pantalones— Eres el desastre más bonito en mi vida.

"**Encuentra lo que amas y deja que te mate" **

Recuerdo haberlo leído en alguna parte, no recuerdo del todo en donde pero sí que recuerdo e nombre del sabio hombre que lo escribió: _Bukowski. _

No puedo expresarlo de una mejor manera, era ese simple sentimiento. Dejar que alguien entre a tu corazón de una manera tan descuidada podría tomarse como un propio acto de destrucción voluntaria. Permitir que una persona descubra cada una de tus debilidades es como entregarle el arma en sus propias manos, incluso guiarla hasta el centro del pecho, hasta el órgano que te daba la vida: el corazón.

Y a pesar de eso, lo hacíamos.

Nos exponíamos a algo tan peligroso y a la vez hermoso y mágico.

Le respondí al tiempo que besaba aquellos labios entreabiertos—Y tú eres el orden más bonito que pudo haber llegado a mi desastre.

.

.

.

Para cuando ambos regresamos a la salita el aroma de pavo recién salido del horno, me tomó con la guardia baja. Me gustaba demasiado el pavo, a pesar de que lamentaba la situación por la que tenían que pasar las pobres criaturas, pero aun así me encantaba.

Para nuestra mala suerte, quien nos vio primero fue Hanji. Y bueno, Hanji es Hanji, la mejor amiga de Levi y considerada como una tía de la familia pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la mujer en serio estaba loca.

—Tsk, aléjate Hanji—Levi intentó evadir su cuerpo pero no pudo hacer mucho, ya que ella técnicamente nos tenía acorralados en el pasillo.

—Aw, Levicito, hasta que por fin apareciste. Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos—sonreí al ver la mueca de disgusto que se dibujó en sus facciones.

Olvidé mencionar que Hanji era una de las personas más divertidas de toda la familia y acompañado de esa simpatía estaba esa capacidad innata para sacar de sus casillas a Levi. Era sorprendente.

Inclusive en el colegio, llegué a preocuparme seriamente por su integridad física, ya que a pesar de que era testigo de la serie de miradas de advertencia que un Levi muy reservado y frío le lanzaba, ella nunca parecía estar lo suficientemente asustada como para dejar de molestarlo.

La admiraba, muchos lo hacían, otros pensaban que era algo así como la guardaespaldas de Levi, pero hubo quienes escaseaban de sentido común que terminaron creando conjeturas diferentes. Hablaban de Hanji como si fuera una cualquiera.

Yo la admiraba por algo completamente distinto. Por simple hecho de permanecer a lado de mi lindo esposo, a pesar de que gracias a ello, a ella también comenzaron a tacharla de una pésima persona. No parecía importarle, y no saben cuánto valoraba aquello. Sé que también Levi lo hacía y seguía haciéndolo.

—Hanji, ¿En dónde están los niños? —le pregunté al notar como tenía los dibujitos hecho por ellos.

—Tranquilos, fueron junto con Mikasa a la tiendita de la esquina a comprar unas cuantas cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas…?—

—Unas cosas, levi-love. No se preocupen…—se acercó hacia nosotros sin dejar a un lado su mirada divertida—No los escucharon.

— ¿Q-que? —pregunté; sabía que Hanji podía parecer un tanto zafada de la vida, pero era realmente muy observadora. Tenebrosamente observadora.

—Ya debes saberlo Erencito de mi corazón—llevó una de sus manos a mi mejilla y la jaloneó con dolorosa fuerza—Por el amor de Dios, ya tienes dos niños. Y hasta aquí se puede percibir el aroma a sexo rápido.

Casi de inmediato Levi la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a inclinarse hacia abajo— ¿Acaso mucho frío afectó tu cerebro, idiota?

—No, me siento bastante bien.

—Deja de decir estupideces. O al menos ten la maldita decencia de ser más prudente.

—Lo dije bajito. Eres tu quien está gritando, Levicito.

—Tsk, eres una enferma mental. No deberías andar espiando ese tipo de cosas.

—Ya se los dije, no los espié—se alejó poniendo los brazos en jarras y nos observó detenidamente. Luego me apunto y continuó hablando—Como por ejemplo, Eren tiene una muy buena mordida en el labio, es más que notable que es reciente. Y tu Levilú… por Dios, yo de ti me pusiera una bufanda.

Se llevó ambas manos al cuello, dando a entender que él tampoco se había dado cuenta. Ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta. Sonreí nervioso, no por el hecho de haberle dejado unos cuantos chupetones en el cuello —porque siendo sincero, siempre lo he hecho—, sino por la forma pervertida en que nos veía la desquiciada mujer frente a nosotros.

—Y, por último. Su cabello mojado; y créanme cuando les digo esto. No seré la única que se dará cuenta de lo que acaban de hacer, pero yo sí que seré la única con la suficiente imprudencia como para preguntarlo directamente.

—La única estúpida—musitó Levi.

—Así, es.

—Cuatro ojos de mier... —

—Shhh, Levi-love tus hijos ya llegaron—susurró mostrando una sonrisa más decente—Y seguro no quieres que aprendan tu lenguaje vulgar.

Lo vi reprimiendo su fastidio y tragando los insultos que parecía estar a punto de lanzar, me dije a mi mismo que debía calmarlo antes de que ocurra una tragedia, en la que incluía a Hanji corriendo por toda la casa sin dejar reír mientras Levi le lanzaba todo tipo de cosas a la cabeza. Créanme, no es una situación muy fácil de parar.

Mejor ahora, que aun parecía estar en sus casillas.

—Está bien. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos al intercambio?

Levi me miró un par de minutos antes de volver a tomar mi mano y dirigirse hacia donde todos estaban sentados.

—¡Mami! —Noah llegó corriendo junto con una sonriente Emma—Abuelito Kenny ya va a comenzar el intercambio.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Levi los acaricio a ambos y soltando mi mano extendió una Emma mientras que ella, saltando, tomó la mano de su hermano y al mismo tiempo la mía.

Una cadenita de amor.

Solo así podía definir nuestra pequeña unión. Descubrí a Levi mirándome, con una leve sonrisita surcando esos hermosos y finos labios. Usé todo mi encanto en devolverle la sonrisa, lo que pareció provocarle gracia.

—Por el amor de Dios, no pongas esa sonrisita.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté sin aliento ante sus perfectos dientes asomándose por entre sus labios. Esa sí que era una sonrisa difícil de pasar por alto.

—Me recuerda a tus cursis intentos de llamar mi atención.

— Y lo logré ¿no?

Negó con la cabeza—No, pero sí que me hiciste pensar que eras un extraño acosador con problemas sexuales.

— ¿Qué es un acosador con problemas sexuales, papi? —preguntó Emma de la nada.

Percibí de soslayo la forma en como los hombros de Levi se movían de arriba para abajo. Lo regresé a mirar desconcertado y el no hizo más que formar un "Vamos, responde a la pregunta", por suerte me salve de tal cosa, ya que llegamos a la salita y, de por si, a el ambiente más cálido que rodeaba por completo el lugar.

—Hasta que aparecen—murmuró mi madre pasando con unas cuantas fundas de regalo en ambas manos—Apresúrense que falta tan solo una hora para medianoche. Y tan solo falta preparar la ensalada y… ¡el intercambio!

Asentí apurando el paso hacia nuestros puestos en uno de los sofás. Mientras Levi se iba en busca de los regalos para nuestros respectivos amigos secretos, bueno no tan secreto, ya que con los niños difícilmente podíamos esconder este tipo de información a tan alto grado de secretismo.

—Bien, bien. ¿Quién quiere empezar? —dijo Kenny levantándose y aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. Levi de un momento a otro volvió con los cuatro regalos pertenecientes a nuestra familia y me hizo un ademán con la cabeza para ofrecerle mis piernas. Lo hice sonriendo y él se sentó y pegó su espalda a mi pecho, atento al igual que todos, a alguna señal de voluntariado. — ¿Por qué no empiezas tú, Carla?

Todos imitaron el gesto del padre de Levi, aplaudiendo y motivando a mi madre a levantarse y dejar a un lado la bandejita de galletas. Mamá sonreía, se veía realmente feliz y ante todo —cosa que me espantó—al borde de las lágrimas.

—Está bien, está bien—usó una de sus manos como aspavientos y se agachó a tomar una de las funda más colorida de regalo— Bueno, a mí me tocó una personita muy calladita e inteligente. Que le gusta hablar mucho y tiene los ojitos de su padre y el lindo cabello de su madre.

Todos rieron al ver que Noah se levantó antes siquiera de que su abuelita terminara de decir "le gusta hablar mucho". Reí rodeando la cintura de mi esposo y observando como mi madre tomaba en brazos a nuestro hijo. Entonces volvió a hablar; esta vez con su alegre voz distorsionada por las lágrimas que parecía intentar reprimir.

—Noah, mi primer nietito. No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste la primera vez que te vi. A pesar de que al principio, cuando tu papi y tu mami me avisaron acerca de que pronto llegarías al mundo. Porque literalmente me avisaron el día en que a tu mami le empezó a dar las contracciones, sentí que mi mundo se caí. Porque no me esperaba algo así, pero…no sabes lo agradecida que estoy— se giró hacia Levi y a mí—No saben lo dichosa que me hicieron al darme unos nietitos tan lindos.

Sonreí al igual que Levi. Mi mamá entonces fue capaz de bajar a nuestro hijo.

—Muy bien, Noah. Es tu turno—le susurré mientras Levi le entregaba el regalo y le decía que vaya al centro y empiece a indicar las características de su amigo secreto.

—A mí me tocó…una mujer. Es una persona con la que me gusta jugar y también me gusta escucharla hablar acerca de esas historias de hombres gigantes. Aunque odio cuando me jalonea las mejillas—Solté una carcajada.

Hanji pestañeó pareciendo conmovida y se acercó al pequeño Noah—Oww, mi lindura. Gracias, también amo jugar contigo.

—Me acuerdo que mami me dijo que cuando estaba en el colegio tú estabas loca.

—Sigue estándolo—musitó Levi provocando que Hanji lo mirara y le sacará la lengua.

—Pero luego me dijo que eras una persona de gran corazón y muy amable…y ahora sé que es muy, muy cierto.

—Oh, Dios me mataras pequeñito—lo abrazó efusivamente y lo soltó tras volver a jalonear sus mejillas. Luego se levantó con una sonrisa y su regalo en mano.

—Bueno, bueno. Mi amigo secreto es un jovencito que desde el primer momento en que lo vi supe que tendría un gran futuro como científico…aunque terminó siendo una gran veterinario, claro. Es una persona realmente optimista, hábil y muy observador… Y por favor no olviden su brillante cabello rubio.

Armin se levantó enseguida con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas ante el comentario acerca de su cabello y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Hanji.

—Ah, aún recuerdo la primera que te vi, tan calladito a lado de un Eren demasiado hiperactivo e impulsivo. Pero ¿sabes? Estoy más que segura de Eren te preguntó por un buen plan para acercarte a Levi-love. Yo lo sé. Sin ti, tu mejor amigo, no sería nada.

Todos comenzaron a reír a viva voz, incluso Armin no pudo resistirse y dejó que las carcajadas fluyeran sin recelo. Bueno, Levi tan solo levantó una de sus manos y le hizo una seña con el pulgar hacia arriba. Un "gracias" total por su parte.

—Amm…bueno, mi amigo secreto es una personita muy amable, llegando a ser angelical mucha de las veces. Le gusta estar al tanto de cada insecto que encuentra y ama estar rodeada de plantas y animalitos. Heredó esa sonrisa alegre de su padre y el carácter fuerte de su madre.

Todos regresaron a mirar a una Emma muy confundida, luego de un momento pareció comprender y se acercó hacia nosotros con una sonrisa.

— ¿Esa soy yo, verdad?

Levi se inclinó a acomodar un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja y asintió provocando que Emma salga corriendo soltando risitas hacia Armin.

—Pequeña Emma—la tomó en brazos y le dio un beso en su mejilla sonrosada—Recuerdo esa vez en la que te caíste contra el pavimento por ese deseo tuyo de salvar a ese pajarito que se había lastimando un ala. Aún recuerdo como te levantaste, a pesar de que fuiste tú quien se lastimo las rodillas, seguiste caminando hasta dejarla a salvo. Esa determinación y esa valentía son admirables, Emma. No dejes que nadie te la quite.

Ella asintió rodeando con sus pálidos y pequeños brazos el cuello de mi mejor amigo, y luego de unos segundos la bajó. Mi niña nos dio una rápida sonrisa a todos y comenzó a hablar.

—La persona que me salió es una persona que…es…muy divertida, pero a veces lo encuentro llamado a mi papi de un nombre extraño…algo con suicida y mi papi también le responde—soltó una risita, supuse que recordando—Me gusta cuando me prepara pan francés y cuando hace chistes.

—Está bien, ese soy yo—Jean se separó de su asiento y se puso en cuclillas frente a Emma, le acarició la cabeza y le dio un abrazo—Gracias, pequeñita.

—De nada, eres un tío genial…aunque bueno, no seas del todo mi tío. Pero aun así te quiero—lo rodeó con sus bracitos y continuó hablando—Mi papá solía decirme que tú y él no se llevaba bien en el colegio porque tú lo molestabas mucho, pero que aún sí eras una persona que apreciaba y sigue apreciando mucho…mi mami también me dijo algo.

—…Emma—detuve el intento de escape de Levi, sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que seguía diciendo mi niña. Esto lo quería escuchar, no es porque ya supiera que iba a decir, solo tenía una vaga idea pero aun así quería escucharlo para poder reírme. Levi seguía intentando salir de mis brazos para ir hacia Emma, pero yo no lo permitía.

—Mami me dijo que tú antes le caías mal, porque tú siempre estabas muy cerca de papi y eso a él no le gustaba— Oh, por Dios. Por fin Levi se rindió y simplemente me codeó con fuerza—Pero dice que ahora ya le caes bien porque de paso también te ocupaste de Armin, porque tampoco le gustaba que tío Armin estuviera muy cerca de papi.

—¿Qué? Yo…Eren…Por el amor de Dios ¡¿Eren?! —Jean comenzó a reír al igual que yo, ganándome una mirada despectiva de parte de mi esposo y una mirada de diversión de parte de Emma. Ah, amaba a esa niña—Ya lo sabes, Eren. Mi amor por ti aún perdura, bastardo suicida.

No podía dejar de reírme, esto era demasiado para mí. Al menos no pare de hacerlo hasta que escuché el susurró bajito, pero no menos peligros, de mi muy enojado esposito. —Deja de reírte.

Solo entonces pude ponerme serio; incluso Jean lo hizo pareciendo entender a la perfección la amenaza grabada en cada sílaba que soltó y se detuvo. Todos lo hicieron.

Si, ese es el poder de mi gatito arisco Levi.

—Bien, a mí me tocó una chica…un tanto obsesiva, bueno al menos así la recuerdo. La aprecio mucho, más que todo esa valentía suya. Es fácil molestarla y en su tiempo me gustaba... Ahora ya no—añadió mirando de soslayo a Armin.

Mikasa se levantó sonriendo con diversión, aunque en sus ojos se podía observar la advertencia. Lo notaba, hablaba por mí y por ella. "Cuida a Armin", eso es lo que pedía y se lo agradecí internamente.

—Recuerdo que Armin, Eren y tu eran inseparables. Y todavía puedo experimentar ese miedo que me recorrió la primera vez que tu hermano y yo nos peleamos en el patio trasero del colegio. Me veías realmente molesta y eso de por si asustaba a cualquiera. Eras y sigues siendo una persona admirable. Valoro mucho esa obsesi…esa necesidad tuya de proteger a las personas que amas. Es asombroso.

Sonrió y extendió los brazos para abrazar a Jean—Gracias, también eres asombroso, a pesar de que a veces eres un total idiota. Supongo que puedo estar tranquila si se trata de ti con quien Armin pase el resto de su vida.

Todos rieron ante el sonrojo severo que atacó el rostro de mi rubio amigo. Pero aun así pudimos escuchar la risita nerviosa que salió de sus labios. Jean, en cambio, parecía estar satisfecho.

Mikasa entonces comenzó a hablar—Mi amigo secreto…mi mejor amigo secreto, porque eso es—sonrió balanceando el regalo entre sus manos—Es una persona…Por Dios, es una persona increíble. Nunca lo he visto rendirse con algo; siempre pasa soltando frases optimistas, hasta a la persona más decaída puede sacarle una sonrisa. Y tiene una determinación que en mi vida he logrado volver a observar. A pesar de que hay veces en los que actúa antes de pensar bien, y hubo muchas veces en los que se vio metido en líos a causa de eso. Nunca he dudado de él. Es simplemente…él y nadie lo cambiará.

Levi apretó mi mano y se levantó dejándome vía libre hacia mi hermana. Hacia Mikasa. Corrí a abrazarla con mis manos extendidas y ella me devolvió el abrazo con vehemencia. Esa era ella, una persona fuerte, libre de cualquier pensamiento malo o cruel. La quería mucho, se lo quería comunicar por medio del abrazo pero entonces sentí sus lágrimas cayendo sobre mi hombro.

—Gracias por ser mi hermanito, Eren—se separó secándose un par de lagrimillas cayendo por su mejilla—Recuerdo el día en el que me dijiste que estabas enamorado. No sabes…lo desgarrador que fue escucharlo, a pesar de que también me sentí muy feliz al saber que fui la primera en saberlo. Pero aun así me dolió mucho, porque tenía miedo. Miedo por ti…de que salieras lastimado y no te volvieras a recuperar. Pero aun así…me siento agradecida, porque puede que hayas sufrido, al igual que Levi pero yo vi un cambio hermoso en ti. Y me sentí feliz de saber que habías encontrado aquello que te hiciera sentir más vivo.

—Gracias Mikasa—la volví a abrazar—Te quiero muchísimo, por todos tus consejos y ese apoyo incondicional que siempre estuviste dispuesta a ofrecerme. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón, hermanita.

Fue a sentarse y enseguida me gire hacia todos, con el regalito para la persona…secreta.

—No sé por dónde comenzar—escuché unas cuantas risitas que pronto callaron como gesto para que continúe—Bueno, mi amigo secreto es una personita…una personita adorable. Tiene un carácter muy fuerte e impetuoso. Puede que a veces parezca demasiado serio cuando en realidad es alguien que valora y aprecia hasta el mínimo detalle de un gesto amigable. Ama con locura el café, enserio, no hay día en el que no lo vea tomando una buena taza de esto. Tiene unos ojos rasgados, hermosos que me dejaron impactado la primera vez que lo vi y tiene unos labios tan…tan besables.

—Por Dios, cállate—lo vi descruzar los brazos, con un leve sonrojo en aquellas aporcelanadas mejillas, se levantó y se dirigió a mí a paso lento—No necesitabas decir tanto.

_Levi_

Sonreí deslizando ambas bajo sus brazos y apretándolo por la cintura. Negó con la cabeza pareciendo divertirse de esa forma tan suya; como si en realidad tan solo estuviera ofreciendo una de esas sonrisitas a nuestro pequeña broma alterna.

—Uno de los recuerdos que más atesoro…es uno de los más bonitos. Es por eso que no lo diré aquí porque es mío y no quiero que nadie lo escuche.

—Mocoso egoísta—lo escuché murmurar tomando con cuidado el pequeño regalito—Al menos deberías decírmelo a mí.

—Lo haré, pero luego.

—Aun así debes añadir cualquier recuerdo—se quejó en voz baja una Hanji demasiado emocionada.

Todos la apoyaron y no tuve más remedio que hablar.

—Recuerdo aquella vez en la que fuimos al parque de diversiones juntas. Había pasado toda la semana rogándote para que fuéramos ¿recuerdas? —Asintió estrechado los ojos con sospecha—Al final terminaste por ceder, lo que causo que empezara a bailar como un idiota—volvió a asentir, mientras yo soltaba una risa al recordarlo—Ese día me di cuenta de algo importante ¿adivinas que fue?

—No…

—Me di cuenta de que a pesar de aun no ser novios oficiales, tú ya te preocupabas por mí. Esa era una buena señal, o al menos para mí lo era. Ya que casi nunca mostrabas algo más allá de indiferencia hacia mí—me incliné a darle un beso. No les di importancia a los demás, sabía que Levi ya estaba acostumbrado a mis actos amorosos hacia él. Aunque tuvimos que pasar por un proceso muy largo para que no se moleste cada vez que lo besaba en público. Continué poniendo un poco de humor al relato porque para mí así lo era, aunque estoy seguro de que en ese momento casi me da algo por la impresión—Habíamos comprado un par de entradas para la casa del terror, porque siempre había deseado entrar a alguno y superar esos miedos, claro. Levi no lo hizo, porque dijo que le parecía estúpido, así que lo hice solo. En mi vida hubiera pensado que justamente ese día unos ladrones habían entrado dentro, con la excusa de ser unos horribles payasos…porque lo eran. Eran tenebrosos, bueno la cuestión es que terminé siendo asaltado junto con unos cinco tipos, incluso tuve la grata experiencia de ser apuntado con un cuchillo muy colorido y gracioso.

—No es divertido, Eren—murmuró Levi con aire pensativo.

—No, no, Levi. Eso me lo dijiste luego…Bueno por suerte unos encargados de la casa parecieron extrañarse al ver que no salíamos por lo que entraron a inspeccionar. Y en mi opinión fueron demasiado exagerados ya que entraron con todo tipo de armas, eso no significa que no esté agradecido. Pero asustaron a los pobres payasos. Al final salí un tanto en trance, porque aún no podía creer que me hubieran asaltado. Porque ¿Quién carajos es asaltado por payasos? Maldición, había sido todo demasiado raro. Y cuando salí, sentí como un hombrecito tachado de frío y gruñón me abrazaba; con demasiada fuerza.

Recordé ese momento con el simple y llano deseo de volver a sentir sus brazos rodeándome con energía y fuerza.

— _¿…Levi?_

—_Eres un descerebrado, ¿Por qué mierda justamente esa estúpida casa? ¿Por qué no simplemente te subiste a los putos caballos o a la maldita rueda de la fortuna? ¿Por qué eres tan tonto?... Eres un estúpido. _

_Reí queriendo devolver el abrazo, aunque apenas rocé su espalda, se separó bruscamente y me miró enfadado. Por lo que me vi en la obligación de calmarlo._

—_Está bien. Tan solo fueron payasos ¿sabes? Nada con lo que un tipo universitario con miedo a la oscuridad no pueda…No, no, no—me giré hacia él con una sonrisa, de esas que sabía que lo descolocaban—Ya no tengo miedo a la oscuridad, ahora son los payasos. ¿Qué tal si la próxima vez vamos a un circo?_

—_No es divertido, Eren._

Había muchos recuerdos que tenía atesorados tan solo para mí, y otros miles de recuerdos que estaba dispuesto a compartir con las personas quienes formaban gran parte de mi vida. Pero esto debían saberlo, solo Levi decidía que tipos de experiencias o recuerdos tristes guardar. No yo, por el simple hecho de que si fuera yo quien lo hiciera, los guardaría todos, por más dolorosos que sean.

Mi esposo era una persona que pensaba firmemente en que el pasado no es más que solo eso…el pasado. Y nosotros sabremos qué es lo más importante recoger y que debemos obligadamente desechar.

**Un gran error es arruinar el presente recordando un pasado que ya no tiene futuro.**

Tan solo eso.

Así que si él puso todo de sí para cerrar esas heridas entreabiertas. Yo lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar pacientemente a que terminaran de cicatrizar.

—También…—me detuve un rato, viéndolo, gozando de esa hermosa vista frente a mí, deleitándome con esos labios que ya conozco y embriagándome de esa presencia enloquecedora: _Mi Levi_—Quiero agradecerte. Por aguatarme por tanto tiempo. Por tenerme paciencia y también por cada una de tus reprimendas. Gracias por tranquilizarme, por ser el orden en mi vida. Gracias por aceptarme tal y como soy, por no intentar cambiarme y por permitirme luchar por las llaves de tu corazón, a pesar de que apenas era un mocoso impulsivo y corrías el riesgo de ser lastimado—no apartaba su mirada de mí y claramente mis ojos tan solo le pertenecían e él en esos momentos. Lo atraje más hacia mi cuerpo, dejando que sus brazos se enreden aún más en mi pelo y mis labios casi toquen los suyos—Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de vida, mi novio y mi amante…Gracias simplemente por ser quien eres, por ser único y ser perfectamente imperfecto para un tipo como yo. Gracias por darme tantos años de tu vida, por darme esa oportunidad de saber que se siente tener una familia. Gracias…gracias por amarme.

Me faltaron palabras para expresarme, aun quería agradecerle por muchas otras cosas más. Pequeños detallitos que de seguro en esos momentos el paso por alto pero para mí lo fueron todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un feliz año nuevo a todos :333**

**Antes que nada…**

**ChibiGoreItaly**** y ****Wkesh**** las amo con todo el kokoro. Muchisisimas gracias a ambas por dejar review :´333**

* * *

><p><strong>Wkesh asdfghjsdds Ah, rayos no tengo palabras(?) Me dejaste impactada xD No, enserio. No sabes el shock en el que estuve cuando leí tu review, fue como asdfghjkasdsd Oh, God. ¿En serio esto es para el fic? No lo creí, sigo sin asimilarlo(?) xD Me lo leí como mil veces, y aun no podía creerlo. Tus palabras me hicieron sentir tan feliz, tanto como para correr por toda la casa y mostrarle a toda la familia el review. Ok no XD Este tipo de reviews son los que mantiene a una viva. Y te lo agradezco de todo corazón, linda. Muchisisimas gracias por cada una de tus palabras. Besoos ~ <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>:333 Espero que este año todo lo que no se cumplió el año anterior, se cumpla(?) xD<strong>

**Adiooouuus ~**

_**Enlly **_


End file.
